The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wastewater treatment systems.
Integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various carbonaceous feedstock, such as coal or natural gas, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the carbonaceous feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. Such power plants typically utilize a gas purifier to clean, process, and utilize the gases as fuel. These gas purifiers typically generate a wastewater stream, which is routed to a biological treatment facility. Unfortunately, such wastewater streams often contain organics that lead to foaming and other complications in the downstream treatment facilities.